1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an intraocular irrigation solution for the anterior and posterior chamber of the eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two intraocular irrigation solutions presently being two intraocular irrigation solutions presently being used in ophthalmic surgeries. These two irrigation solutions are BSS and BSS Plus. BSS is a balanced salt solution that incorporates a sodium citrate of a balanced salt solution with a bicarbonate buffering system, with Dextrose added as an additional osmotic agent and energy source. An additional component, oxidized glutathione is reduced by the ocular cells and serves as an anti-oxidant.